Amber Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Powers of the Myths Unite! Power of the Unicorn!" ''-- Amber Jones'' Backstory Amber Jones is the second-born child - born on May 27 - in the Jones family, right behind Brandon, and often helps the eldest take care of the rest of them, along with Scylla. She is often the one who cooks and cleans while Brandon helps in anyway he can. She is the closest with Scylla, and ironically follows his instructions the best, even better than Brandon, who is more civilized than her. She is often the one taking care of the other rangers' injuries. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Amber is calm and collected, often being called down-to-earth in her thinking. She is the least likely to be prone to anger, and is quite emotionally restrained, even more so than Brandon, having an almost stoic disposition. Adding to that, she is usually the first one to bounce back from a hard experience as she quickly deals with problems quickly, preferring not to dwell on issues for long. Due to her stoic attitude, however, she can come off as stiff at times, or even uncaring, though this has proven to be highly untrue. Amber cares deeply about those around her, and is the one who helps others in their time of need, even more than the others. She's also very honest, and is not the kind of person to care about what others think of her. Starting in season one, Amber is shown immediately to be more introverted than the rest of her siblings and doesn't get along with them as well as they all do with each other, mostly because of her reserved nature. She finds herself on the outside or sometimes even not included in activities with them, and doesn't have too many friends that she spends time with either. She loves nature and cooking, specifically vegan food, since that's how she prefers to eat. She's a freshmen in college as a pre-med student, as she's always loved to help people and being a doctor is her passion. She has also been shown to follow orders extremely well, and isn't usually one to question them, even if she isn't sure about them. By season two, she seems to have grown a bit out of her introversion and becomes more integrated with her family and friends. Amber becomes more outspoken as well, more likely to speak her mind than she was before. It becomes apparent this season that, despite her being confident in who she is, she is insecure about the way her family members look at her and worries that she doesn't fit in with them, which becomes to a head near the end of the season. She also meets her first love interest, but ends up afraid of what a relationship would bring for her and breaks it off rather quickly. When season 3 starts, Amber arrives back from four years in New York, and has changed quite a bit as person. She's very outgoing, cheerful, and has become very open rather than being reserved and introverted. Her relationship with her siblings changes drastically, especially with Rhea, and she finds herself getting along much better with them than she used to. Amber makes the biggest change when she meets Adam Kaniel and begins her first relationship with him, getting to the point of marriage and thinking of kids in their future. She finally made it out of her shell with him and was ecstatic to know that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, which was something she greatly feared. Abilities Unicorn2.png|Amber's spirit. unicornamber.gif|Amber reaching out to her spirit. Unicorn.gif|Click to view. Amber has the spirit of the unicorn and has a few special abilities because of it. *Spirit Form: Amber can use her spirit to attack her enemies. She is the last ranger to get this ability. *Power Sensing: She can sense the powers of others at a certain distance. *Pheromone Manipulation: She can generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. *Night Vision: She can see in complete darkness. *Ecological Empathy: She can sense the overall well-being and conditions of her immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature. *Superhuman Tracking: She can track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding." *Empathy: She can read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others. *Animal Control: She has ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures and get them to perform tasks on command. *Aura Reading: She has the ability of perception of energy fields surrounding people, places and things. *Psychometry: She can obtain information about a person or object, usually by touching or concentrating on the object or a related object. Though, because of these powers, she has weaknesses as well. *Headaches: If she uses her powers for too long, she can get major headaches or migraines. *Coma: Stemming from the headaches, her mental abilities can cause her to go into a comatose state if she pushes herself too far. *Fatigue: She gets exhausted faster than the others. *Nosebleeds: She can get a nose bleed while using her mental abilities. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If her spirit mark is damaged, its possible that she may never be able master her spirit or go any farther with her training. Trivia *Amber is 1 year and 5 months older than Casey. *Despite her getting her spirit last, her's isn't the weakest, Zeyra's is, though the latter's spirit isn't the weakest in general, just in the team. *TBA